The invention relates to forming re-workable adhesive bonds.
Many components in electronic devices are very expensive. Defects can arise during the manufacture and use of these devices. Often it is desirable to try to salvage an expensive component of the device so that it can be used in another device. However, in many cases the expensive component is permanently affixed in position in the electronic device such that attempts to remove it from the device cause damage to the component.
Touch panel displays that are present on many electronic devices such as tablets and smartphones are examples of expensive components. In the manufacture and repair of electronic devices it is often desirable to remove the touch screen from the device. However, doing so can damage the touch panel.
It would be desirable to construct an electronic device in which a component of the device can be permanently maintained in a fixed position on the device but can be removed, when desired, without damaging the component.